bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bendos the Silent/The Anathema Chronicles: Prologue
Before we move forward, we must move back. Accelerate’s story may not go on without the explanation of Anathema. The past will always bring about life and death. One is not compatible without the other. And now, dear reader, I must ask you. Are you prepared? It was the usual dark and misty night in the Tartaronian dimension. Miseraks howled over the wind, and stranded creatures trembled with fear. No happiness was in sight. This did not please Axelerate. Axelerate shifted from her position, standing up to get the full view of the dead world. “Why must these creatures suffer?” she wondered. “They have done nothing to deserve this. I must do something.” Axelerate stood up, and walked back to her throne among the Acceleraks of Motion. She let out a call similar to that of a kitten crying for its mother. Wind gathered in the other six thrones, and six more Acceleraks appeared where there was once nothing. “Well, what have you summoned us for?” queried the Subterra one. “Magma, I assure to you that this is necessary.” Axelerate said firmly. The other Acceleraks shifted uncomfortably, waiting for what she had to say. “Thank you. I have summoned all of you here to discuss something I believe must have been brought up before. I have failed to restore a dead world. You all know the one.” The Aquos Acceleraks scoffed. “Tartarus is a lost cause, Axelerate. You know that very well.” Axelerate’s visor flashed an angry red. “Torrent, where there is light and darkness, there is hope. Hope lives on through everything.” “Heh, whatever.” The reply came not from Torrent, but from the young Darkus Accelerak, Negan. “I don’t see why you have to save a bunch of miserable creatures. You should focus on your duties as an Accelerak of Motion.” Axelerate’s fist clenched, fighting the urge to punish the insolent young one, but she held back. “Well, I have a plan that will require no effort from us. Eh, not much, if it works out.” The Pyrus Accelerak Blitz spoke up. “And this plan would be...?” Axelerate’s eyes underneath her visor narrowed. “We have unimaginable power together, you all know that. The symbol of Tartarus is the Bakugan race known as the Spatterixes.” Negan laughed. “HA! Those filthy beasts? They deserve this treatment.” Magma created a clay cover over Negan’s mouth. “Negan, enough. Axelerate is high enough in rank that she deserves our listening without such rude interruption.” “Thank you Magma. As I was saying, a Spatterix long ago plunged Tartarus into misery, and its current state. My plan is, we send a Spatterix of the opposite nature, to oppose this threat, and save Tartarus.” Finally, the Ventus Accelerak stood up. “Axelerate, you can’t be serious. Mechtogan are spawned BY Bakugan. We can’t just create one.” “You underestimate our combined power, Tempest. We created the laws of motion. Without us, this universe would be chaotic. Creating a Bakugan with enough power to pull of this task and not blow up the entire world in the process is simple.” Blitz cleared his throat. “Yet, it isn’t that easy. We’ll have to put it to a vote. Paradox?” Blitz looked over at the remaining Clear Accelerak. Paradox appeared to be asleep. Negan tore his restraint off. “You all know she’s just a kooky old-“ Magma clenched his fist, and Negan flew headfirst into a wall. “I’ve had JUST ABOUT ENOUGN OF YOU. KINDLY SHUT THE FRONT DOOR, AND LISTEN!” Negan stood up, observing the damage. “Fine. Just don’t expect me to agree.” He slumped over to his throne, and sat back down. Paradox finally looked up, her cloudy blind visor peering around eerily. “Axelerate’s plan is of good nature. I’d happily take that wager.” Magma stood up, and put his fist on the round orb in the middle of their thrones. “She has my vote as well.” Torrent eased his way out of his chair, and did the same. “Though I admit I do not approve of the idea, it is the best way to cure Tartarus.” Negan laughed again. “Ha, you’re all crazy. We can’t just-“ But by then, all the other Acceleraks had their fists on the orb, ending the judgement. Negan’s visor flash an embarrassed pink. “um...uh...” Axelerate raised her finger to the air. “Thank you, my family. Now, if you all would.” The other Acceleraks besides Negan mimicked Axelerate’s motion, and sent a spark of energy colored according to their attribute to the floating orb in the sky. Axelerate copied this motion, and the orb began glowing with rainbow colors, sending light beams in every direction. Finally, a golden blast shot down, and phased through the bottom orb. Cracks appeared in the stone, and more light poured everywhere. Axelerate looked more and more nervous with every second. Finally, the stone burst, and something red and black came flying out. It was a small Spatterix, no larger than a full-grown human. Axelerate gasped with delight, and caught the young Spatterix as it fell, unable to fly very well yet. "Welcome to the world. Anathema." The story continues. Category:Blog posts